Their love and friendship
by GoldenBug Prime
Summary: Words circling Optimus Prime, Starscream, Prowl and Bumblebee. May it be love, friendship or family. These bots will stand together.
1. 1-10 words of being together

Me: I'm on a roll!

BB:*blush and glares* Why me?

Me: Cause your cute and its not just you*grins*

Wally: This is a shocker

Shiro: Yeah two stories in a roll

Wally: yeah

Me: Shut up!

BB: Prime doesnt own me or the TFA*whispers to himself* Thank primus

* * *

The first 10 words

Parings: Optimus Prime, Starscream, Prowl, Bumblebee

Words:

Notice- ProwlxBee

Dog- Optimus PrimexStarscream

Vengeances- ProwlxBee (guest starting Megatron)

Woods- ProwlxBee

Fragile- Optimus PrimexStarscream

Centaur- ProwlxBee

Trust- Optimus PrimexStarscream

Willy Wonka- Optimus PrimexStarscream

Wings- Bumblebee and Starscream (friendship)

Spiders- The gang with Starscream

1) Notice

He never thought much of the younger bot in the group. Bright yellow, loud, annoying, childish and so eager to make something of himself. He thought that the younger bot would never make it, out in space building space-bridges. That the yellow speedster would be kicked off by the Prime or the medic bot. (He really didn't care much about learning their names.) That the minibot should just quit right now and save himself the spark-break.

But…looking into those bright blue determined optics as they save the team from being trapped, he couldn't help but notice that may be he wasn't good enough for _him_.

2) Dog

Optimus stared at his reflection in shock. He was the sides of an organic elephant! With ears and a tail, his whole body shape was a dog. What shocks him even more was the fact he was in his enemy's arms. He looked up at the enemy who was second in command to Megatron and whimpered. He shivered slightly as sharp claws rubbed down his back and gentle words whispered into his floppy ears. Looking back at his reflection he notices the happiness in the seeker's eyes.

May be being a dog wasn't all that bad.

3) Vengeances

He hates him. He took everything, he started everything. Hatred filled blue optics stared into dark bloody red. The yellow bot hates him and the dark lord knew it, smirking at him. Bumblebee wanted to rip out the other's back spark and crush it. To feel it break under his foot and watch as the other off-lines.

He would avenge his mate as well as wipe that damn smirk off Megatron's face.

4) Woods

Prowl felt Bumblebee shake against his arm. It's been two days since the last time they were here. The small hands on his servos tighten as a stray wind blew against them. They black and golden bot sighed as he wrapped his arm around the yellow minivan tightly. Bumblebee whimpered as they continued to walk.

_Crack _

"EEEKK!"

May be coming back to the woods to early from the accident was a bad idea. Then again…having the yellow mech clinging to his chest wasn't all that bad.

5) Fragile

He wasn't made out of glass. Yes, he was beaten to the point of being off-lined by Megatron. Yes, he had his wings ripped and crushed when he protected the youngest members of the Earth bound Autobots. Yes, it took the medical bot four days to repair him. Yeah but so what? He lost wings before, he almost died many time and Megatron has done worst things to him. He was not fragile, he would not break. Starscream just wished that the leader of the Earth bound Autobots could see that.

6) Centaur

"A beast of man and bull, said to be the son of the Zeus and a human woman." Bumblebee looked up at Prowl. A look of uncertainty written all over his face. "Prowl?"

"Hm?"

"Why would this Zeus guy cheat on his bondmate?"

Prowl turn his head slightly away from the T.V. Bee help up his book to show the ninja the text. The said ninja quickly skimmed through it before turning back to his nature channel.

"I do not know Bumblebee. I am not an expert on human's relationships." Prowl said watching as a young chimpanzee jump on it mother's back. "Fascinating…"

Bee looked at his book and then back to the black and golden bot. He then started to wonder. What would a minivan and motorcycle's sparkling look like?

7) Trust

After two years of fighting the young seeker, Optimus starts to wonder. Can they take in the hurt and wingless seeker? Can he trust no to attack them? The red and blue truck looked at the unusually silence commander. Well the seeker did save their human and Bee. Well the seeker did save their human and Bee. His face softens as he watches Bumblebee and Sari curl up to Starscream. May be Optimus can trust him if the younger seem comfortable with him and when he opens up.

8) Wonka

Starscream, Bumblebee and Sari stared at the TV screen with wide eyes. Sari's eyes lighted up with excitement, Bee with horror and Starscream with tears. They did not expect to see the singing machine puppets melt in the most disgusting way. Both let out a terrifying scream and ran off when one of the heads popped off. Starscream shrieked as he ran into Optimus's room.

"Starscream?"

The said mech shot himself at the red and blue bot. Optimus's optics widen in surprise as the tiny seeker whimpered and shook into his chest.

"It was horrible! She-it-head!" Starscream choked out crying. That was cruel of Willy Wonka to just stand there and applaud. Even he would help the small human looking sparkling. "The poor bot's head flew off!"

The fire truck winced a bit. He could remember the first time watch that with the others. Bee and Starscream weren't there since they were at Cybertron due to Ultra Magnus needing the seeker to see the council and Bee's twin brothers wanted him to visit. Ratchet went with them just to keep them out of trouble and to get more medical equipment. That movie freaked them out completely, that Bulkhead ran to his room to hide.

Optimus sighed and looked at the whimpering mech, smiling. "Don't worry Star. I will protect you."

Starscream blushed, looked at his new self-proclaimed protector and smiled. Yes Optimus will protect from the crazy Willy Wonka man.

9) Wings

Bumblebee stared out into the distance in silences. He winced as the door wings on his back fluttered. He was afraid of them since he never seen a mech or femme had them. What would his team think? What would all of Cybertron think or his beloved Prowl? Would they shun him? Kill him? Think that he aligned himself with the Cons?

"They won't, you know." Bumblebee looked up to see Starscream. After having the seeker joined the team, Bee made quick friends with him. "They won't leave you. They love and would protect you. I will too, Bee."

Bee smiled softly. May be he had the strength of tell the team about his wings.

10) Spiders

Optimus, Ratchet, Sari, Prowl and Bulkhead watched in shock as their teammates attack mutated spiders without mercy. They had been webbed into the wall and was about to be killed when two appeared. The team watched as they hack, tore, ripped and butcher the eight legged monsters. Shivers went down their backs as the two teamed up against the last one.

"Primus these things are annoying." Starscream hissed kicking the dead carcass.

"Totally." Bee growled stomping on it.

Bulkhead let out a whimper. "I think I wet my oil pan.

* * *

BB: Its over!

Shiro: For now.

Wally: Just watch...she'll make a new one of you

Me: Rate and Comment!*sighs* critics


	2. 11-13 words of love

Me: Woo! Chapter 2

Shiro: Well aren't you on a roll?*roll eyes*

Me: Shut up!*hits him*

BB: Oh great. They're at it again.

Wally: Ugh Great...Prime owns nothing...

* * *

11) Crossover

It had been a really weird week. First Megatron came to raid the power plant with two Starscreams flying into the air, shooting at them. Then just as his twin was about to be shot by the purple and black Starscream, he was saved by a yellow minivan crashing slamming into the seeker.

He watched in amazement as the small bot shot electricity out of his servos. The way he stood over his gold colored twin protectively. Soon he was joined by seven other bots who tried to help him attack the screeching seeker. The yellow bot took this distraction to bring his brother to him and Ratchet.

After the battle was over, they introduce themselves as Optimus Prime, Jazz, Prowl, Jetfire, Ratchet, Sentinel, Jetstorm, Bulkhead and Bumblebee. They also had a young human girl that was eight years old with them. His team stared in shock at how different this bots were from them. They were untrained and their Bumblebee was quick to disrespect Prime. Sideswipe couldn't help but fall for the stubborn and strong will minibot. He also couldn't help but grin widely when their leader let them stay over.

Now it's been three days and Sideswipe was looking around the medic room. No one but Ratchet one and Ratchet two chatting about their teams. The red bot quickly walked out of the room hoping not to capture their attention and get hit with a wrench. He slowed down until he reached Wheeljack's lab and popped his head inside. All he saw was Wheeljack showing Perceptor and a green bot name Bulkhead his new invention.

He paled and ran out, not wanting to be around when it explodes. He ran in too both of the Jazzes and the Jettwins. They waved at him as they walked pass him to the training room. Sideswipes wave back nervously before they all heard some exploding. The red Lamborghini let out a yelp and ran into the living room yelling 'I didn't do it.'

When he entered the room he saw the very bots he was looking for. He had been searching for two certain bot all morning. Both Bumblebees were talking on the couch about who knows what. It's funny that when they first meet both hated each other, now they're the bests of friends. _'Oh well, easier to seduce them.'_ Sideswipe thought walking over to them. He smirked as they stopped talking and stared at him as he went to turn on some music.

He slowly started to move his hips side to side then moving his arms. He spun around and did a hand stand. Bumblebee clapped his hands while the other cheered him on. He couldn't help but be on a high. This was great!

Bee, from the other dimension, snickered behind his servo when Sideswipe tripped over his left foot. They could tell that he was trying to impress them with his break dancing. Bumblebee, from his dimension, giggled as he helped up the fallen Lamborghini.

"That was totally awesome, Sides." Bee grinned.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool." Bumblebee smiled as he rubbed the said bot's abused arm.

Sideswipe grinned at the praises. He was enjoying all the attention and soft touching. Nothing could bring him down. That was until his 'Getting sent to the brink' senses started to tingle. He turned around to see both versions of Prowl glaring at him. Sideswipe's optics flickered in surprise. What did he do this time?

12) Cuddle

Starscream held his new turbo-puppy close to his chassis. Today's battle was horrible. The whole Autobot's team had attacked him. Sure he had his clones to help him but he wouldn't count on them. All they care was about getting what they want. They didn't care about each other like a trine. They didn't care if he was to parish without them by his side.

Pits! He created them and they don't even listen to him. Used his own life blood, his own thoughts and memories to bring them to life. Was it really a bright thing to make them with the AllSpark?

He missed his old trine. His clones are nothing but a sad excuse for one. They just had shapes and the colors of his people. Even bits of his personality in them but yet…nothing of gratitude leave their mouth. Starscream let out a sigh. Well may be just the one that acts like Sunstorm. Still it wasn't the same.

Starscream groan and buried his faceplate into his puppy's red and blue armor.

"Oh Prime…" Starscream whispered into the puppy's ear. "I miss my brothers. I miss them so much. I miss flying with them. Even their damn antics that use to annoy me."

The puppy looked at him and whimpered, nuzzling his face against him.

"Sure my clones look like them…but it's not the same! They're not my beloved trine!" He continued. "I just want this war to end…I want my big brothers.

Tears started to leak from the young seeker's optics. As he cried he cuddles close to his pet. Prime looked at his at his master and whine. He licked away the tears and nuzzled closer. Starscream smiled at his puppy's affection. It was time like these that he was glad to have saved the turbo-puppy from the junk yard.

"Love you Prime." Starscream cooed rubbing its ear. Then slowly fell into recharge. "Thank…you…"

Optimus looked at his enemy turned master. He nudged the purple and black seeker softly and whined. He had never hear the usually egomaniac speak like this. Then again the seeker tends to do many things that he had never seen or heard before. He was a different mech when no one was around.

"I'll find your trine." Optimus whispered to the Con. He snuggled closer to the flier. "I'll bring them back…I promise."

13) Switch

Bumblebee was sick and tired of seeing his older twin brothers get thrown into the brink every day. He hated the feeling of a cold berth without his brothers to cuddle with. Most of all he hated when Cliffjumper would say something nasty about them. It disgusted him to hear his cousin say that they belonging there as if they were Decepticons. So he made a deal with them.

Right in front of everyone in the meeting room.

They were to switch behavior chips with each other and live in the other's boots. Unsurprising Ratchet was the first to support the idea. He wanted a month without the twins barging into his office or causing trouble. Ironhide and Jazz, after much thought, agreed to the idea. Bumblebee could only guess that they wanted to see Mr. Stick up his aft, Prowl, act like one of the twins. Probably they wanted to take pictures as well.

Bee felt bad for Red Alert because the poor fainted into Inferno's arms just by thinking of it. Not that Inferno mind catching his paranoid friend. The yellow scout looked up to his leader with pleading optics. He knew his leader was going to be harder to convince. Optimus probably thought something would go wrong.

So Bee made a promise that he would watch over them and stop them if something goes amiss. Optimus thought about it a bit more before accepting it with a sigh. Everyone cheered in delight and Bee turned to Prowl with a grin. The said bot sighed, got up and followed the doctor out.

~Two weeks later~

When Bee first thought about this idea, he imaged that it would be perfect. Perceptor and Wheeljack were going to be the ones to change the chips. Sunny got Cliffjumper's, Sides had Prowl's, Cliff was supposed to have Side's and Prowl was to have Sunny's.

He was expecting to have his big brothers away from trouble. For Sunstreaker to rub his head and hug him tightly before bedtime. To have Sideswipe kissing him good night and cuddle with him on the berth. Yet here he was hiding in his room from the one bot he least expected to hide from.

"I found you lil'Bee!"

The yellow scout felt his cheeks heat up as he was picked up by the very bot he has hiding from. He looked up to see Prowl grinning face and struggled to get free. The black and white Dustan cooed and nuzzled the yellow bot.

"Aw, how's my favorite minibot today?" Prowl giggled into his ear.

Bumblebee's faceplate felt like it was lighted on fire when the police car started to kiss him everywhere. Bee let out a light moan and went limp in the other's arm as one of his horns started to be rubbed.

"Side's going to kill you." Bee mumbles softly purring in pleasure.

"Oh really?" Prowl asked with a light tease of the tip his yellow horn.

"Yeah really."

"Oh slag."

Everyone sighed as they saw their once emotionless commander get dragged to the brink by the red Lamborghini.

"What did he do this time?" Bluestreak asked annoyed with his big brother's antics.

Jazz smirked and shook his head. "Molested lil'Bee with kisses."

Bluestreak facepalmed and grunted. "Again? It's the ninth time this week."

* * *

Me: Muhahahaha! Prowl the child molester! And Yes I did make Sides fall for our little bee~

BB:*blushs* Have I ever told you I hate you?

Me: yup*grins*

Wally: Dont be proud of that Prime.

Shiro: Surround by idiots I swear*mutters*

BB:*sighs* Comment and rate


	3. 14-16 words of Drama

Hey sorry it took so long to post this up but you know how it is. I got school and my friend wants me to finish playing Fallout before Christmas. Plus I'm writing the next chapters for Dear, Prowl and I dare you. So far I only got one page each. Next I'm writing short stories for other TF characters as well like Inferno and Red Alert.(its a crossover! Try to guess which show it gets cross with)

Oh and I am taking request on stories. That or ideas(words) for this story. Only four more words to go people! Yay!

But seriously, any word you want to see up here dont be afraid at ask.

BB:*reads paragraph* That's a lot...

Me:/ Shut up!

Wally: Prime owns nada.

* * *

14. Sparkling

A red, blue and white jet flew across the sky faster than any jet had flown. It did flips, nose dives, loops and spirals in neck breaking speed. It weaved between mountains of solid rocks, barely managing not to scrap its wing's tips. With the mountains that it couldn't dodged was blasted apart. Soon after the eighteen exploded mountain, the jet transformed into a humanized robot. The robot then continued to shoot at the rocks, salt water that it had collected from its time living under water dripped from red optics. Once there was no more mountains to shoot at it landed on the ground. It fell to its knees and started to punch at the ground until its knuckles started to dent and scar. Then it threw its head back and let out a wail so heartbreaking.

Optimus Prime and his small group of Autobots stared at the bot that land a foot away. They had been train for the next battle against the Decepticons for the right of Energon when they were interrupted by a sonic screech. So they were very shock to see the one seeker they had thought to be the most heartless Con to live crying. Sure at first they were expecting a battle with the dangerous Con when Skyfire demand (yes demand!) they put their weapons down at the first sight of tears.

"Star?" Skyfire called out softly in tone, hoping his old friend could hear him. He refused to take more than ten steps closer to the upset seeker.

"What's wrong with him?" Cliffjumper sneered glaring at the enemy.

Bumblebee glared at his cousin and turns his gaze at the Space shuttle. "Is he okay Skyfire?"

"Yeah! Is he okay?" Spike, who was ran over from his safety spot, asked as he lend against Bumblebee's leg.

"Something's wrong…" Skyfire mumbled ignoring his teammates. He took one more step closer to the grieving sky prince. "The last time he was like this was when his…"

The large flier's optics widens and for the first time in his life, he cussed.

"What is wrong?" Prowl asked taking a step closer to the yellow scout next to him as his last month programing started to surface.

Bee felt a hint of relief as the older bot offered his servo for comfort.

"…When his sister's, Slipstream, sparkling died." Skyfire answered looking away at the sounds of the in taking of useless air.

Optimus looked at the young seeker sadly before walking towards him. Ignoring the protest of Cliffjumper, Ironhide, Red Alert, Prowl and Skyfire (who felt that they should give the seeker space). He was the leader, the carrier of the Matrix, and as leader, he had the duty to comfort the ones in need. Decepticon or not, he was going to comfort the young seeker. Starscream looked up at the leader of the Autobots through teary, hateful optics.

"What has happen Starscream?" The red and blue semi-truck asked softly kneeing in front of the Decepticon.

Starscream stared at him before throwing himself into the other's chassis. The other tensed up in fear and worry as they watch. Starscream let out another wail and cried harder. The bots with bond mate flinched and cling to their bondmate. Optimus felt tears stumbled from his own blue optics as Starscream babbled through his wails and sobs.

"Oh it was horrible Orion!" Starscream cried trembling. "He killed them! He ordered Shockwave to kill them!"

Optimus tensed up as the seeker used his real name for the first time in years. "Star…kill who? Who did he order to kill?"

Starscream let out another heart wrenching wail. "Sparkling! He ordered the death of sparklings! Every single, little, defenseless sparkling. What if our sparklings was there?! Oh Primus…what if they were there? I…I…"

Optimus wrapped his arms around his secret mate (not secret anymore) and held him tight. He rocks the red, blue and white jet gently. Thank Primus that their children were not a sparklings anymore but a grown mechlings. He glanced over to the youngest member of the Autobot team, who was being held by the SIC, and the fire truck as well as the twins. Thank Primus indeed. At least they still had their sparklings.

15. Content

After the whole Willy Wonka accident Starscream had been staying with the Prime. Sure, he flinches every time when Sari would sing that dredged song. Sure, he sometimes has nightmare about the creepy Wonka wanting to turn his frame into chocolate. Sure, he tends to sneak onto older Prime's berth when the said bot was sleeping after said nightmare and curls up against him.

But…

Sitting in front of the monitors, after all this, he couldn't help but let out a sigh of content. He just loved the warmth and protection of the Prime's arms around him.

16. Meeting

Prowl laid on the ground glaring at the sky. His sensei had just mopped the floor with his aft and had taken his mods as punishment. So he and the Terror Twins played a prank on the elders. So what? They were asking for it. Sticking their noses in the air at them for being as they so 'affectionately' called; street rats. Besides it was the damn Terror Twin's fault anyways. It was their idea. When he gets his servos on them…

"So you're the poor sucker that my brothers double pranked."

Prowl looked up to see a yellow minibot looked down at him in distaste. The small mech was completely yellow, with horns on his helmet and almost box like body. The ninja couldn't help but think the mech was cute. He just wanted to grabbed the tiny youngling and run away with him.

"Hi?" Prowl giggled nervously.

The yellow mech sneered at him, making him look like one of the Terror Twins, and kicked his shoulder. "Great...they picked an idiot to work with."

Prowl frowned at the harsh words coming from the youngling and glared back at him. "What's your problem?"

"My problem is that mechs like you only let my brothers get away with things like these just to 'face with them." The minibot hissed walking away from the black and gold bot.

Prowl's optics widen in rage. Forget the bot being cute, he was downright unpleasant. How dare he? The twins were not his type at all! The yellow mech on the other servo…_No Prowl, bad Prowl. That minibot isn't worth it. _But look at that nice a-_Damn it brain!_

"They're not even my type!" Prowl yelled back weakly.

The youngling snorts and waved his word away. "That's what they all say."

Prowl bristled in anger. Stupid youngling, thinking that he knows everything. The black and gold two wheeler blanch. Primus! He sounds like sensei now. He looked over to see the minibot yelling at the very frighten Terror Twins. Next time he'll teach that brat he isn't like the others.

And maybe, just maybe he might get a kiss out of it.

_Damn it Brain!_

* * *

Word about the stories(Me-because I want too)

14- Okay this one I did because in a lot of stories I read so far, Megatron demands the death of sparklings and femmes with the Autobot mourning. So I want to write about how Starscreams feels. (seeing how in some stories Seekers are protective of sparklings) So I put this baby down. I'll give anyone, who can guess Optimus Prime and Starscream's sparklings are and in order, Bumblebee! *hint: its in the order of youngest to oldest*

BB: What?! PRIME!

Me: Fine, fine...A Bumblebee plushie.*grumbles*

15- Continuation of Willy Wonka. Must I say more?

16- On how Prowl and Bumblebee meet before the team got together. Bumblebee is really protective of his twin brothers. Sadly Prowl didn't know this.

BB: Why me?

Me: Cause I luv you~

Wally: *giggles* Comment and Rate!


	4. 17-18 word of Family

I am back!

BB, Wally, Shiro: Yeah!

Me: Aw you do care. *grins at Shiro*

Shiro: Pfff yeah right. I was just bored since I have no one to bug.

Me:*eye twitches* Watch it Shiro. I got some lemons from a very nice person and I'm not afraid to use a them. (Thank you dragonbookaddict)

BB, Wally: *snickers*

Me: Anyways! Thank you to all though beautiful people who sticked by me when I had writer's block and sent me reviews, follow and favorite alerts! You know who you are! You rock my world!

Dont own anything!

* * *

17. Years(spoiler)

Bumblebee looked up from his letter and looked over at his mate. It's been years since he returned from the Mirror world. Or at least that's what Perceptor, Wheeljack and Skyfire are calling it. Both Swoop and he had been stuck for a month with monsters. He could tell that Swoop still had nightmares. Though Wasp was doing the best to keep them at bay.

Bee smiled gently; the two were expecting their new sparkling to be arriving any time now.

Finally after all these years after losing their first sparkling to _his_ exploding rage. Bee closed his optics and trembled slightly. He could remember that day in the Mirror world. They were brought to the day in the medical room by 'Prowl' due to Swoop's complains and the yellow scout's pleads. Evil Ratchet pronouncing the flier two months sparked and that Swoop had to be careful if he wanted to lose his sparkling. The Datsun felt the need to tell Optimus, so the truck would not harm the fetus. The minibot could remember the horror on Swoop's faceplate when the evil leader of the Autobots demanded that it be terminated. It was horrible; the screams, the pain, the energon dripping to the floor. He could remember being pulled away by 'Prowl' and shoved into the older bot's room. He could see blue optics instead of red, the tenderness of his touch, the comfort and the love.

Bumblebee jumped in surprise as a pair of servos wrapped around his neck. He looked up to see Jazz look down at him. The yellow espionage felt his spark flutter at the soft smile his lover was giving him. Jazz lend down and kissed him gently on the lips. Then he place one servo on his chest. Years ago he lost a good friend, years ago he found someone who cares, and years ago he was trapped and saved.

Years ago he found love and in the future years he'll have a family.

18. Sky

He was graceful.

He was beautiful.

He was king.

He was everything.

He was the untouchable sky and no one could reach him. Optimus knew this back then when he was Orion Pax. He knew this now. No one had the right, now or ever, to see this. To see the king of skies dancing across the light blue ocean; swirling around clouds, dipping in and out through space.

Optimus let out a sigh as the jet in the sky.

Beautiful, simply beautiful.

"Sire?"

Optimus turned around to see a red youngling stumbling up to him. The newly made Prime smiled gently as he picked up this mechling. He kissed the red bot on his helmet before turning to look at the sky.

"Sire…is Carrier in the sky?" The small red youngling in awe.

"Yes." The red and blue Prime smiled.

The red sparkling cooed as he reached for the sky. "I wanna fly too Sire. Just like Carrier!"

Optimus let out a laugh as he hugged his son. "May be my son…maybe."

Starscream let out a shriek as he soars across the sky. He could feel his lover's optics on his wings. The seeker flew up higher into the sky and let himself fall. He twirled about and let out a laugh. Oh how he love being in the air. To feel the wind on his wings. What could be better than this? A small cheer reached his ears causing him to look down. Right there on the ground was his lover and sparkling waving up at him. Starscream felt his spark swelled up in pure happiness. No matter how long he stayed in the air, even if he was prince of the skies, he would always fly home.

Back home to his family.

* * *

Me: Two more to go!

BB: And it done*grins*

Shiro: Finally!

Me: *Squirts lemon juice into Shiro's eyes*

Shiro: *runs around screaming*

Wally:* snickers* Comment and review please!

Me: And hopefully I'll write more.


End file.
